Beyond The Sky
by LivingInThePast1901
Summary: Nessie growing up and the problems she will face! Different POV's! Story better than summary! Rated M for bad language and Emmett! Was The Life Of Renesmee: Part I but I renamed it.
1. Princess's of LaPush

**NOTE: ****As you should know if you have visited my 'page' I share this account. My other story: When Hybrids Go To Hogwarts. Was written by both of us (Me and Shannon) this one however is written by me (Jess). Basically it is after Breaking Dawn. Sorry if I get any info wrong. My memory is quite bad!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all!!**

**Mum: Normal at last...!**

**Me: That's what you think!**

**Jacob Pov.**

It had been a while since the Volturi had made their appearance. Everything was back to normal, I spent every moment I could at the Cullens, and in fact I was there now, I was lying next to Nessie after she called me at 1 in the morning telling me she had had a nightmare and was really scared, so of course I came to the rescue and agreed to spend the night with her. I was thinking about how Nessie had grown in the past months, if you only saw her about once a month, the change would be quite shocking, but as I had the privilege of seeing her every day it wasn't so noticeable, she had matured a lot, both physically and mentally, but her growth rate was slowing. She now was looking like your average 8 year old, she was only 4 now. And it was her birthday next week.

SHIT!!!!

I still hadn't finished her present. There was no way I could finish it in time. I heard a little giggle and looked down to see Nessie was looking at me laughing. Had I got some cream on my face from shaving before I left?

"What?" I asked, smiling myself.

"You looked funny your face was all scared and serious but in a way you looked pathetic because your nose was all scrunched like you have smelt something bad." She put her hand to my cheek to show me what I looked like; I will admit I looked pretty funny.

"I was just thinking." I said, trying to play it off like it was nothing.

"About what?" Why does she always ask questions?

"Stuff..." She seemed to let it go after I said that.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Beach...?" How do I know what to do?

"Yeah and I can wear the new swimming costume Alice bought for me!" She jumped up and ran out of the room; my guess is to have her shower. I lie back down on the bed and let my mind wander.

"Jakey, you fell asleep again!" I opened my eyes to feel Nessie sat on the edge of the bed trying to get me up. I rolled over.

"But I'm tired!" I stuffed my head into a pillow.

"Jacob Black, stop acting like a baby!" She used her stern voice but I knew she was joking.

"You get too!" I rolled onto my back and crossed my arms.

"That's because I technically am I'm only 4 remember." She replied.

"Fine!" I climbed out of bed and found she was already in her swimming kit. I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower, I slipped on my new white and light blue trunks on, and walked out to find Nessie on my bed, reading my motor magazine.

"Didn't know you liked Motors?" I questioned as I walked to my bed and sat down next to her and started reading over her shoulder.

"I don't, I had nothing to read." She explained.

"Right then. Well are you ready to go?" I asked.

"YEAH!" She ran to the door.

We spent all day at the beach, as long as Nessie was happy I was, she was spending the night at mine tonight like she did every Saturday, I had got some new movies in, some popcorn (it was the only human food we found that Nessie liked) and some coke for me. We were on our way home from the beach when an overly exited Seth came over.

"Hey boss, hey Ness!" He shouted from across the road.

"Hi Seth." We both replied at the same time, but Nessie said it more enthusiastically.

"I just had an idea!" Shouted Ness as Embry walked around the corner.

"What's that then?" Seth asked.

"LETS ALL DRESS AS PRINCESSES!" Oh no.....

"Bad time to walk here. Well I'm off, have fun with Jake and Seth." Embry said walking off, he wasn't getting off that easy, I grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"If I have to so do you!" I told him using my alpha voice.

"Dammit!" We all looked at Nessie to see her smiling up to us. How could I say no?

"Let's go back and see Auntie Alice, so we can get you dresses." She gasped. "Maybe Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Emmy could play!" At least I wouldn't suffer alone!

Reviews are better than Jacob's birthday present to Nessie!

JessX


	2. EmmettIN A DRESS! GASP

**I know it is a bit childish now but trust me the drama will come! **

**Sorry the chapters are small but on my Microsoft word it looks like I have wrote a lot. **

**How many words a chapter do you want?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything Twilight related! (That's what you think).**

**The Princess Wolves: Yes it is what we think!**

**Me: Shut up! You're the ones dressed as Princesses!**

**The Princess Wolves: But in this chapt...**

**Me: DON'T RUIN IT!**

**BTW- I am not doing my hwk and going to bed at 3am for you guys so please review! And be grateful. And I am absolutely shattered and spend 9 and a half hours at school and I have A LOT of homework so I can't update as often as I would like. I even fell asleep during maths, and I like math. But then again I fell asleep during French. Back to the story. Sorry for the long authors note. **

**Nessie POV.**

They all looked at me with expressions of shock.

"Let's go!" I shouted and started walking towards the house, I got half way down the road when I realised no one was following.

"Come on, I need to write the invitations." They all snapped out of it and followed me towards the house.

"Ness, do we have to?" I heard Embry ask.

"Yes, now go wait in the front room while I write everyone's invitations." I walked into the study and sat at the computer and wrote the template.

_Dear:_

_I have invited you to my princess party in the back garden of the cottage. Please come it is at 7:00pm, you have to dress as a princess, please come otherwise I will be lonely!_

_Lots of Love _

_NessieX_

I printed the invitations out and wrote addressed them to: Grandpa, Grandma, Seth, Quil, Embry, Colin, Brady, Paul, Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Jazzy, Uncle Emmy, Leah, Sam, Emily and finally Jake, but on Jake's I wrote: Please be my pretty prince! Loves NessX

I walked down stairs and walked into the front room were I gave the invitations to: Jake, Seth and Embry who were on the coach.

"How come Jake doesn't have to dress up." Seth said reading the back of Jake's invitation.

"I don't?" Jake looked at the back.

"No silly, I need a prince!" I told him, I could have sworn I heard Embry whisper 'Pussy'.

"Jakey is not a cat!" I shouted at Embry. "He's _my _wolfy!" They all looked at me and burst out laughing. I huffed and walked out of the room and up to Jaspers room were Mummy, Daddy, Jazzy, Emmy, Ally, Rose, Grandpa and Grandma were sitting having there weekly talk. They all turned and looked at me. I saw Daddy's face fall into a frown.

"I am having a party." I told them handing out the invitations. All the boys looked at me like I was mad.

"Do we have to dress up?" Emmy said while pouting.

"Yes! It wouldn't be a princess party otherwise." I replied. I walked out to give out the rest of invitations.

"But I look stupid in a dress." He complained.

"I've changed my mind." I said, speaking to everyone. "All the girls dress up as princesses, plus Emmett. All the boys as princes, minus Emmett who will be a princess." They all seemed happy with this apart from Emmett.

"Let's go finish giving out the invitations then." Said Jake from the door, smirking at Emmett who was sulking in the corner.

We went to LaPush and finished giving them out, I had to go home so I could get ready myself. I went to my room to find Alice waiting on my bed already dressed.

"You look nice." I said and smiled at Alice.

"Not as nice as you will look." She smiled back and helped me get dressed into a blue dress which flowed to my ankles and a nice pair of silver dolly shoes.

We arrived in the back garden at exactly 7 all the girls were there, only a couple of the boys were there, Daddy was, so was Seth, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle I saw Emmett in the corner in a pink dress that was off the shoulder and finished at his ankles, and some pink sparkly shoes to finish it off, he was giving me the I'll-get-you-back-for-this look, I wasn't frightened, I have my Jake to protect me, so take that Emmett!

"You look beautiful Ness, like a princess." I heard Jake say from behind me.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same." I replied, he knew it was a joke, truly, he did look handsome.

"Staying at mine again tonight, I have some new films?" He asked. Well of course I would.

"Sure. I always do don't I?" I replied.

"True! Care to dance?" He questioned, pulling me to the dance floor. We danced for the next half hour until I got to tired and wanted to go back. Me and Jake took Jake's Rabbit back to his apartment, he had moved out of Billy's since there hasn't been much room, with Jake being so big and all, it was like a closet in there, but not Alice's closet! It's not like Billy would be lonely because Paul and Rachael were there pretty much all the time. Jake had a pretty big apartment, he had quite a lot of money since Alice had put his money with there's. I had my own room, but preferred to stay in Jake's double bed with him, he made me feel safe.

"Oh shit." Jake said from the kitchen.

"Jake! Daddy said you shouldn't swear!" I told him, he wasn't as bad as Emmett but daddy said that Emmett was just a big immature kid!

"Oh. Sorry. But I left my phone at your house." He said.

"Well we better go get it then!" I replied walking to get my shoes on.

"Good plan." He picked up his keys, slipped on the flip-flops I got him for his b'day and we left. We were sat in his car when I got the greatest idea.

"Jake?" I asked, unable to sit still.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Why do I only get to stay round on a Saturday?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Why, do you like it at mine?" I could see the grin on his face.

"Yeah, but I never get stay over apart from a Saturday." My face fell into a frown.

"I'll ask your dad." He said and we got out of the car and walked to the house where we assumed everyone would be.

"Jake," My dad greeted Jake.

"Edward, I left my phone so I just came to collect it." He replied, greeting my dad in return.

"Here," He chucked the phone to Jake, he caught it of course, only mummy in her human form couldn't, daddy chuckled at my thoughts.

"Daddy, we were in the car and I was wondering why I don't get to go round Jake's apart from Saturday!" I might as well bring up the subject.

"You're round there all the time Ness," He replied.

"But I never get to sleep round there apart from Saturdays. Could I maybe start staying round a bit more?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper at the end.

"As long as it's ok with Jake, I see no problem." He replied smiling.

"Fine by me, I like the company," I gave Jake a hug for what he just said, and then jumped on Daddy's lap, giving him a hug that would surely crush a human!

"Thank you Daddy! I love you!" I told him, and then the phone went off and for some reason. It all went tense...

_**(A.N- Sorry for the long wait I will update quicker. I actually have a plan for the next chapter!)**_


	3. Jacob's hair?

Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight universe. *starts crying*

Emmett: Why cry???

Me: Because I don't own Twilight!

Emmett: Do you own New Moon?

Me: No

Emmett: Eclipse?

Me: Nope.

Emmett: Breaking Dawn?

Me: No, Emmett, no I do not!

Emmett: This story and a load of cool twilight pictures, including one of Carlisle taking his top off!

Me: Yes, yes I do! And that picture is GREAT!

Emmett: Well there! Why don't you have one of me?

Me: I have an A4 sheet of pictures of you Emmett.

Emmett: I feel so loved! *huggles Jess*

________________________________________Stuff such as dreams are made upon ~Shakespeare~_

**I will try and update quick but as previously mentioned I am quite a busy person! Please review so I know it isn't wasted effort! Also I really hurt my arm during badminton so it is quite hard to type because it pulls on the injury, and once that healed I played Basketball and was in hospital for 3 hours because they thought I had broke my arm. Turns out I pulled the ligaments from my elbow to my shoulder. All during the process of making the chapter!**

Nessie POV

"I GOT IT!" We heard Emmett shout from upstairs. "Hello?......Yeah sure," He ran down the stairs to Daddy. "It is for you," Emmett said in this fake Russian voice, _**(A.N: That has been stuck in my head for ages so I just had to write it down!) **_the tense atmosphere from before completely vanished and I burst out laughing. Everyone just looked at me, confused.

"It's just...his voice...he he...so...funny...you...get it...maybe....no..." I said between laughs, then gradually just shut up after I realised it wasn't that funny. Dad walked upstairs to speak to whoever was on the phone. I got angry.

"EMMETT? WHY ARE YOU JUST STOOD THERE?!?!" I yelled, he looked horrified, I suddenly became depressed and started to cry.

"Sorry, Emmett, I don't know what just happened!" I burst out in tears, Emmett came to hug me. I got angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"I...I...umm...I-I..." He stuttered,

"WELL THEN!" I shouted.

"Sorry Nessie I didn't mean to do what I did!" He looked like he was going to cry, then it came to me...Jasper, I felt a wave of calm come, but I was too pissed to care.

"JASPER? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU LIKE PICKING ON ME!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Sorry, just preparing you," Was his reply as he was laughing.

"FOR WHAT?!?!" I screamed in his face.

"For your womanly changes." He couldn't keep a straight face, and you could tell he was trying. I didn't get a chance to shout back as Jake was taking me back to spend the rest of the night at his. Jasper is sooo gonna get it tomorrow. We got in Jake's rabbit and he started to drive.

"I hate him; I'm so fed up of everyone always picking on me!" I started silently crying so I didn't draw attention to myself, Jake obviously noticed and pulled over, he cradled me in his arms.

"Shhh.... its ok, you are with me tonight, so lets just have fun and forget about them. Yeah?" He said, I calmed down after a minute of so. Jake started the car up and headed towards Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"I need my dinner," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It kind of was. Ok, so it was like the most obvious thing, but my mind was else where.

"What are you having that you can't get at home?" I questioned, surely he could make something, or I could, Dad has taught me to cook enough.

"Curry," He replied, I was lost, what was curry?

"What's curry Jake?" I asked, it sounded foreign, or Indian...

"Its Indian food," That would explain it "Its basically chicken in sauce with rice, you can try some when we get home if you want," hmm... I might just do that.

"Okay, speaking of food, have you got me my popcorn," I asked, jumping up and down in my seat.

"Yes, of course I did," He replied, mmm... how I love popcorn... I was interrupted in my thoughts by Jake leaning over me to get his wallet from the glove compartment, I couldn't help it, I started stroking, yes stroking, his hair, it was so soft and fluffy, as he sat back up I didn't bother to move my hand, I loved his hair to much! Yes I know its sad but I can't help myself, I remember the day I first took interest in his hair, we were at Emily's with the whole pack and Jake was sitting in front of me, when I leaned forward to grab his drink of him, as I was thirsty, I brushed my hand against his hair, I forgot what I reached over for and started to stroke his hair, it was so soft, everyone just looked at me like I was a weirdo, well except Seth who just told me 'Well his hair is really nice.' That earned him a weird glare from everyone; well I always thought he was a bit gay.

"So you like my hair? And Seth is gay?" I snapped out of my trance and realised that my hand had slipped onto his cheek and he was hearing everything I was thinking. Well Damn.

"I love it. It's so soft and fluffy and... It's amazing, and I can't be the only one who thinks he is gay." I replied, putting my hands in my lap, I hung my head in shame.

**Jake P.O.V** (Cus I'm cool like that)

She placed her hands in her lap. So apparently she liked my hair, right. We all think Seth is gay at some point. I hopped out of the car to run into the Indian and get my curry. I waited in the queue already knowing what I was going to get. Well, I suppose my hair is kind of nice, wait, why the fuck am I thinking about my hair? I am one crazy fuck...

"Hi, how can I help you?" The guy at the till asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh...yeah I think I'll just stick to a chicken tikka and a garlic naan." I couldn't really be bothered to get anything imaginative.

"Your meal will be ready in about 10 minute's sir." The guy replied. I paid for the food and walked next door to the newsagent to get some drink. Well I know Ness enjoys Carlsberg ever since she tried some at that party, and I like it so why not. So I grabbed the beer, went to the till and paid no one both bothered asking for ID since I was like a 7ft wolfman. I muttered thanks as I ran back next door to pick up my meal.

"Here is your order sir, please enjoy." He handed me the bag with my food, I turned and left. I got back to the car to find Nessie reading a magazine.

"What are you reading?" I asked, putting my keys in the ignition.

"Last months Nintendo magazine. Did you know there is a gold wii up for sale?" She didn't look up from her magazine as she spoke, strange vampire.

"Wicked, but didn't they like only just make the black one?" I swore that the black one had just come out, I don't know; I only ever have the magazine because Nessie reads it.

"I know, but the difference is the black one they have 50-odd but the gold is one of a kind." She replied finally putting her magazine down.

"The gold one does look quite posh doesn't it, you can imagine someone like Rupert Grint with one of them. I mean he likes video games doesn't he?" I was struggling not to laugh; I recently found out that Nessie thought he was cute when he played Ron.

"Yeah, but then again he wouldn't waste money on that," She replied, oh how wrong she was.

"But he wasted money on a ice-cream truck." I stated.

"Hmm...Good point... Ok you win, but still it is pretty damn cool." She said looking up to me.

"I always win." I winked "What is cool the Wii or the ice-cream truck?" I asked confused.

"Both. But that particular statement was for the Wii." She looked back out the window as she said this. We arrived home, well my apartment, shortly after, I stepped out of the car and waited to lock the door.

"Good job I'm here isn't it?" I turned to look at her confused. "You left your food in the car," She held up my bags.

"Thanks I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I walked round the car and grabbed my bags from Nessie.

"I do, you would do nothing, or you would allow Seth to turn you gay..." She trailed off at the end in wonder, maybe I would end up gay if I didn't have her, who knew. I walked up to my door and unlocked it.

"Home, sweet home." I breathed in the sweet scent of my apartment; Ness followed me in and headed straight for the kitchen, taking my food bags from me on the way. _**(A.N- I REALLY want to stop right here 'cus my arm hurts but I'm going to be nice.) **_ I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Need any help?" I shouted into Ness.

"Nope, almost done, just plating it all up for you." My beautiful little Nessie replied. She came in and sat next to me handing me the plate and a beer.

"Thanks, you're the best." I told her putting the first forkful in my mouth.

"Well its not as if you're hard to please, just give you a plate of food and you will think I'm an angel." She replied giggling.

"Ah, but you are an angel, my angel" I said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Now are you going to let me try some or not?" She huffed, crossing her arms. I swallowed the food in my mouth before I spoke again.

"Sorry, here." I gave her the fork to try, maybe she will like it. She took the fork brought it up near her nose and sniffed it, she looked at it ad raised an eyebrow, she then lowered it to her mouth and nibbled a bit.

"Mmm...That tastes nice," She ate the rest on the fork, looked at me, then licked it on purpose. I just took it off her and carried on eating, I looked up at her to see she had a look of disgust on her face.

"What?" I asked, had I spilt my food.

"Why didn't you clean the fork?" She asked.

"Did I need to?" I replied, now picking at the naan bread.

"Well I did cover it with my saliva, doesn't it gross you out?" She looked at me so intense.

"Not really no...?" It sort of sounded like a question more than an answer. I put my empty plate on the table and opened my beer.

"So what movie?"

* * *

_**A.N. Sorry for the delay but I've been very busy with school and that but now its holidays! YAY! I am hoping to update both stories at least twice before the holidays finish! :D Please review for the sake of my sanity!!!!**_

_**JessX**_


	4. Please,

Warning: Reconstruction in place, do not enter!

Anyway basically I re-read the chapters found like 100000000 errors and stuff, so I am re-writing them, it would be a good idea to wait for it though, cus when its re-wrote it will be SSSOOOO much better! :-D Thanks Guys

Jx


End file.
